The Trial (NW Episode 2.6)
Note: This wiki is fan made, please do not confuse for the real thing. The Trial is the sixth episode of the second season of Primeval:New World.It acts as a sequel to The Return,shows Henderson Hall's trial and also introduces new character Charlie Rickson. Synopsis It's the day of Hall's trial but a pack of Troodon look set to ruin things.While Connor returns an introduces Evan to a new member of his team that could help him. Plot In a Canadian Jail Colonel Hall is being taken to his trial meanwhile at Cross Photonics the team are preparing to go to the trial. Once there Connor,Abby,Kieran and Charlie arrive where he introduces them to Charlie and tells them that he will be joining them and helping them fix there mistakes,Evan then tells Connor about the Wise Woman but Connor tells him to discuss it with Charlie. Unbeknown to them in a chamber an Anomaly opens where a cleaner sees it and a Troodon comes through followed by the rest of it's pack and kills him. In the courtroom everybody goes to sit down as Leeds goes to stand in the witness box and the lawyer that is defending Hall begins to tell him some very awkward questions but Leeds manages to answer the questions by saying that Hall did't know was making a mistake and then the lawyer says that there are no more questions then as Connor goes to answer up a man comes in screaming then two Troodons attack and kills him the team grab there guns but Connor hands them some EMDs and demonstrates by shooting a Troodon impressing Evan and Dylan,everyone splits up giving Hall the chance to escape but Connor and Charlie follow him. As Hall escapes he makes him way to the roof, as Connor and Charlie make there way there Charlie sees a sign which says that there is a helicopter on the roof and the two get there as quickly as possible elsewhere Mac and Sam go to contain the Anomaly and a Troodon begins to stalk them,Evan and Dylan meanwhile to to the CCTV Room to try and figure out where the pack is,in a corridor Leeds,Ange,Toby,Abby and Kieran arrive and get to a clearing and a corned by pack of Troodons and as they has trouble to escape but they are suddenly scared of when Major Douglas and Sergeant Macready arrive and they are further surprised when they push a gaged Tony Drake out of the way giving them the impression they kidnapped him. Unbeknown to the team more Troodons prepare to come through the anomaly after being scared by a roar they go through and are quickly caught by Evan and Dylan from there CCTV watch. Elsewhere the Wise Woman appeared at the courts and makes her way to the upper levels where she meets Colonel Hall where Hall hands her a paper with instructions and says goodbye to her and leaves and is not caught by Evan and Dylan.At the corridor Douglas holds up his gun and refuses to let anybody go but is caught by Dylan on CCTV who is quick to alert Mac,Sam,Connor and Charlie Douglas orders the group to head straight to the courtroom confusing Evan meanwhile the Troodon pack also head to the Courtroom making Evan frantic. At the CCTV room Evan and Dylan leave but three Troodons attack them one misses Dylan and falls onto a live electric grid killing it,Mac and Sam arrive and kill the remaining to and the four make there way to the courtroom meanwhile Hall decides to forget about the helicopter and confront Douglas and Macready. He arrives holding a gun up at the two and threatens to kill them for forgetting about him Douglas tries to shoot Hall,Hall shoots Douglas in the arm Evan,Dylan,Mac and Sam arrive to stop Hall where he tells them that a friend of his will destroy them for what he has done then the Troodon pack arrive Hall shoots several of the creatures until the only remaining one grabs him by the face,Mac shoots the Troodon killing it as Connor goes to check Hall's pulse but detects none the as the team go to remove his body they do not realise Douglas and Macready escaping until it is too late they take the helicopter just as Evan,Connor and Charlie arrive to stop them. A day later at Cross Photonics Connor tells Evan that Charlie is what he needs on his team but Evan is not so convinced but reluctantly agrees,Connor then gives Evan a Anomaly Locking Device and tells him it will lock the anomalies,he then tells him that he,Abby and Kieran must return they then leaves as Leeds and Ange to discuss something leaving Evan,Dylan,Mac,Toby,Sam and Tony look at Charlie worried. Characters Main *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Angeelika 'Ange' Finch *Ken Leeds *Samantha Sedaris *Charlie Rickson (First Appearance) Guest *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Kieran Coles *Major Douglas *Sergeant Macready *Henderson Hall (Death,Last Appearance) *Tony Drake Creatures *Troodon Setting *Cross Photonics *Royal Vancouver Court *Cretaceous Landscape Trivia *A Deleted Scene shows that the Jury was supposed to mention the events of The Inquisition and The Sound of Thunder and explain Leggy's fate in The Great Escape but this was cut due to time limits. Gallery Troodon.jpg|A Troodon about to go through the Anomaly with it's pack. Poster6.jpg|The Poster for the Episode Hatbk.jpg|A Troodon about to kill Hall Heli.jpg|The Helicopter on the Roof C&C.jpg|Connor and Charlie talking to Evan Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 2 Episodes